


Perfect For Me.

by Hotshot922



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotshot922/pseuds/Hotshot922
Summary: Angel has been having some problems lately and Husk wants to help.  Charlie and Vaggie explore their relationship in the background.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Your're What I Always Wanted.

Husk looked down cleaning a shot glass in the now abandoned bar with a worried look on his face. Angel was due back nearly 2 hours ago but there was still no sign of him, and Husk began wondering if he should go looking for Angel. Husk soon flashed a small smile though seeing Angel walking through the front door, but the smile soon faded as he saw the bruised spider demon on the verge of tears quickly making his way upstairs crying. Husk soon after seeing Angel retrieved two glasses, a bottle of whiskey, and a small first aid kit before heading upstairs to help. Upon arriving at Angel’s door, Husk heard him sobbing inside and became enraged whispering to himself in a husky tone, “If I ever find the bastard that did this to him. I will kill them!” Husk knocked and heard some faint movement in the room before the door began to creak open and Angel’s tear streaked face peered out.

Angel laid in his room crying and whimpering to himself, “That... that… that fucking bastard I’m gonna... gonna kill him if I ever see him again!” Angel’s sobbing was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door which he got up to investigate and cracking the door slightly he found husk standing there with some alcohol in one hand a first aid kit in the other and a worried look. Angel tried closing the door, but husk got in the way saying, “Let me help you.” Angel reluctantly opened the door allowing Husk in and watching as he set the items he had down on the armoire before sitting on the California king sized bed and motioning for Angel to join him on the bed. Angel closed the door and flopped back onto the bed as Husk began running his hands through the fur on Angel’s back, finding it to be as soft as silk, and speaking softly said “You need to stop doing this it’s gonna get you killed one day. You already have a place to stay, food to eat, and plenty to drink.” Angel propped his head up enough so he could be heard and whimpered, “But... but I don’t have anyone to care about, or anyone that… that cares about me.” Husk blushed replying, “But... I care about you Angel.” Angel flipped himself slowly and looking Husk in the eye remarked, “That’s great Husk but I need someone who wants to care about me in a more intimate way.” Husk gabbed Angel’s shoulders releasing his grip a little when he saw Angel wince in pain and blurted, “But I do care about you like that. I… I love you Angel.” Angel’s cheeks flushed red and Husk looked down embarrassed letting his hands fall to his sides and confessed, “That’s why I always wait up until you come home from your gigs and help you when you get hurt. That’s why I always give you free drinks at the bar and try to convince you to stay here. It’s all because I love you.” Angel cracked a small smile and giggled while Husk still looked down in embarrassment, so Angel took Husk’s face in his hand tracing his thumb along Husk’s jawbone saying, “You should’ve just told me toots.”

Angel turned propping himself up, so he was facing Husk and wrapped his arms around him whispering into Husk’s ear nearly crying, “Do… do you really love me?” Angel got all the answer he needed when Husk wrapped his arms around Angel squeezing him against his body and bringing him into a tender kiss. Angel was surprised he had expected the kiss to be rough with Husk taking what he wanted but found it to be soft, heartfelt, and slow. Angel pulled away gasping and once he regained his breath Angel pulled Husk into a tight embrace burying Husk’s face in his fluffy tits.

Husk smirked finding that not only was Angel’s fur as soft as silk but that it had a vaguely fruity smell. Husk wrapped his arms around Angel’s back causing a small wince which made Husk pull back softly saying, “let me get the first aid kit so I can fix you up.” Angel nodded and Husk turned grabbing the first aid kit off the armoire and opening it pulling out some bandages, antibiotic cream, and a small sewing kit. Angel groaned looking at the needle saying, “Before you start stitching me up could you give me a shot?” Husk nodded and complied setting down the medical items and pouring a shot of whiskey which Angel quickly downed before grabbing the bottle from Husk and pouring himself another shot.

Husk helped Angel to stand and assisted him in removing the now torn dress he was wearing. Husk helped Angel back onto the bed and began rubbing some antibiotic cream on his wounds trying to console Angel as he jumped feeling the cold substance. Husk slowly began stitching up Angel’s back feeling sorry watching Angel wince at the pain. Angel teased, “I never knew you were a seamstress. Maybe I should’ve been having you make my outfits for me.” Husk scoffed, “I’m not a fucking seamstress, but I’ve had way too much experience patching people up.” Husk finished up his sewing and applied some bandages over the stitching then slowly laying Angel back down on the bed and moved all the clutter onto the armoire.

Angel stared at the ceiling for a while wondering about Husk’s medical experience before he turned hearing the sound of the door opening making Angel quickly exclaim, “Wait, could… could you stay with me… just for the night. It would make me feel a lot safer.” Husk nodded and Angel was happy that Husk was coming back in setting the items down and laying down next to Angel. Angel clapped his hands turning the lights off and curling up under the covers he smiled seeing Husk remove his hat and set it on the bedside table out of the corner of his eye. Angel began shaking but soon stopped upon feeling Husk’s arms wrap around his chest, and soon Angel’s breath hitched in his throat feeling Husk’s claws lightly ghosting over his chest.


	2. A Struggle Of The Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to get frisky with Husk but something keeps that from happening.

Husk woke up to the soft feeling and fruity smell of Angel’s fur which caused him to harden a little bit. Husk brushed his hand through Angel’s chest fur before slowly getting up and collecting his things so he could head downstairs. As Husk was heading downstairs, he ran into Charlie who questioned him, “What were you doing in Angel’s room?” Husk responded somewhat defensively, “I was just checking on him since he came home late last night.” Charlie smiled and nodding her head went towards the front desk while Husk made his way to the kitchen.

Angel woke up to a small but determined knocking on the door and getting up to check Angel found Niffty with a large silver tray. Niffty spoke quickly, “Husk told me to run this up here for you.” Niffty pushed past Angel setting the tray on Angel’s end table and leaving shutting the door behind her. Angel turned still slightly unsure of what had just happened but soon made his way to the tray Niffty had set down and lifting off the cover found an American breakfast and a small note. Angel began putting some jam on a piece of toast while looking at the letter which read, “I figured you could use the extra love this morning. I also meant everything I said last night. You should meet me in my room later. Love, Husk.” Angel smiled enjoying the breakfast and thinking about how much Husk seemed worried about him.

Husk laid on his bed thinking about Angel while his hand slowly began moving towards his crotch while moaning Angel’s name. Husk’s mind was flooded with the thoughts of Angel’s body, his sweet scent, and soft fur, and all these thoughts made Husk moan out Angel’s name even louder. Husk was so caught up in these thoughts he didn’t even notice his door creak open as Angel peaked through watching as Husk pleasured himself while moaning out his name. Husk quickly finished and Angel giggled as he entered revealing himself by saying, “Was that entire performance just for me? Aww you’re too kind babe.” Husk was shocked as he quickly tried to cover himself his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment as he complained, “Don’t you know how to knock?” Angel giggled responding, “Because if I did, I wouldn’t get a show like that.” Angel flopped onto Husk’s small bed positioning himself between Husk’s legs teasing, “If you want, I could give you the real thing.” Husk’s blush turned an even deeper pink seeing Angel between his legs as he quickly blurted out, “You don’t need to do that.”

Angel ran one of his hands up the length of Husk’s erection laughing as Husk bucked from the touch. Angel positioned his mouth above Husk’s erection enjoying the look Husk gave him as he boobed down onto his cock eliciting a moan from Husk. Husk’s hands rested on the back of Angel’s head tangling in his soft fur. Husk pulled Angel off his cock cautioning, “Are you sure you wanna do this? Especially after what happened to you last night.” Angel Sighed saying, “It’s okay sweetie I’ve had much worse happen to me.” Husk still looked worried, so Angel climbed up Husk’s body positioning himself a few inches from Husk’s face saying, “If you don’t want to do this than I can stop.” Husk spoke shakily, “No I… I just don’t want to hurt you.” Angel let one of his hands brush down Husk’s face whispering, “Okay why don’t we just cuddle then” Husk Smiled and Angel laid down on top of him smiling when Husk leaned in for a kiss.

Husk woke up smiling at the spider demon laying on top of him and giving him a soft kiss woke him up. Husk looked at Angel sadly, “Look I’m sorry I didn’t want to do anything I’m just afraid I’ll hurt you like whoever you keep going to see keeps doing.” Angel looked down saying, “it’s okay I understand.” Husk still looked worried questioning, “Who does keep hurting you?” Angel’s face went blank and husk spoke again, “Come on tell me you know I’ll fix the problem.” Angel got up moving to the door saying in a scared and shaky tone, “Look its nothing just forget about it.” Husk moved to stop Angel but by the time he got up Angel had already left, so Husk quickly got dressed and running after Angel ended up running into Alastor who questioned, “Everything ok there Husker?” Husk got up brushing himself off replying, “No I think someone is hurting Angel and I’m worried they re gonna go too far one day.” Alastor tilted his head in confusion for a second before nodding and continuing down the stairs as Husk kept running towards Angel’s room. Vaggie and Charlie were sitting outside of Angel’s room with worried looks on their face when Husk walked up.

“Is he okay”, Charlie questioned.  
Vaggie responded, “Probably just got turned down by a client. Nothing to worry abou…”  
“That’s not the problem someone is hurting him really bad when he goes out”, interjected Husk.  
Vaggie looked down in embarrassment.  
“How do you know all of this?”, questioned Charlie.  
Husk blushed stammering, “Well… we… we… we love each other”  
Charlie smiled jumping up and down beaming, “Aww that’s so cute you two must be so adorable together!”  
Husk’s blush deepened and he stammered trying to get back on subject, but was interrupted by Alastor approaching who calmly questioned, “Does the whore feel better yet?”


	3. The Perfect Couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk helps Angel with one of his problems, and Husk reveals some past secrets to Angel.

Angel laid on his bed cuddling Fat Nuggets crying when he heard Husks voice calling for him from beyond the door. Angel tried to ignore him, but Husk got louder Screaming, “Come here we got something that might make you feel better.” Angel got up wiping away his tears as he walked to the door opening it and finding not only Husk but also Charlie, Alastor, Niffty, and Vaggie. Angel tried to close the door but was stopped by Alastor propping his staff in the door saying, “Oh trust me My Effeminate Fellow you will enjoy this!” Angel sighed and following the group to the staircase looked into the Lobby finding Valentino tied up and gagged. Alastor strolled down the stairs nonchalantly whacking the pimp on the back of the head with his staff motioning for the others to join him. Angel walked down the stairs slowly stopping in front of Valentino bending down and removing the gag allowing Valentino to talk harshly, “Angie Baby you better let me out of here now before I make you regret dying!” Angel quickly reinserted the gag avoiding Valentino’s teeth then standing up Angel Kicks his foot into Valentino’s face.

Charlie stepped in about to speak but Vaggie blocked her shaking her head and pulling her back whispering, “He needs to do this. Just… just let it happen Charlie.” Charlie nodded and backed away slightly wincing as Angel beat Valentino. Alastor stopped Angel saying, “You may not want to kill him, but I’ll leave that up to you.” Valentino looked up his face soaked in blood and tears, Angel moved to kick Valentino again, but Husk stopped him saying hoarsely, “I want a shot.” Angel nodded and Husk picked up Valentino dragging him towards a wall. Husk leaned down whispering in Valentino’s ear before taking off his top hat and producing a small knife from it jamming it into Valentino’s ribs watching him squirm as he twisted it. Husk then withdrew his knife and stashed it back into the hat before walking over to Angel and grunting towards Alastor, “Remove the piece of shit!”

It had been a week since Angel and Husk had beat up Valentino and both of them were beyond ecstatic. Husk and Angel were cuddling when Angel turned to Husk asking, “So how do you know so much about medical techniques and beating the shit out of other people? And what’s with the knife?” Husk turned with a strained look on his face, seemingly contemplating something, before responding, “In my past life I was a soldier and I saw a lot of the people in my unit get hurt so I learned how to fix them up. But I also tortured people because I was too afraid to reject orders, so one day I turned to alcohol. It wasn’t enough though I eventually killed myself thinking about the things that I had done, and when I woke up here that knife was all I had.” Angel gave Husk a concerned look and said, “I’m so sorry I never realized.” Husk turned cuddling in Angel’s arms responding, “Its okay because now I have you and that’s all I need.” Angel squeezed Husk nearly crying as you two fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got plans to add at least a few more chapters and plot twists. If you want to see anything happen in this story leave a comment below and I'll see about adding it. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
